List of Good Ol' Magic (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Good Ol' Magic. Series overview Season 1 (2009-2010) #''Charlotte's Return'' - 03/12/2009 - Set two weeks after The Wrath of Necromus, Charlotte returns to Tattoous' academy to be the best. However, when Darklia comes back, she has to fight her once more in order to stop her. #''Under the Succubus' Spell'' - 03/19/2009 - A vicious creature known as Selene rises from the underworld to lure anyone she wants to conquer New Titania. After discovering that, Charlotte teams up with William to stop her from trancing everyone. #''The Ghost Train'' - 03/26/2009 - Charlotte and Maria head to a train station to go on vacation. However, when they hop on the train, they suddenly stumble across a group of malicious ghosts. #''Workout for Lazy Girls'' - 04/02/2009 - After being called lazy by Charlotte, Carrie buys a DVD to become a more active person. What she didn't know is that such disc sends hypnotic waves to her and was made to create an army of female warriors in order to rule the world as Charlotte heads to stop her. #''Hail the Phoenix King'' - 04/09/2009 - A new menace has arrived to Stonecreek City, aiming for the conquest of New Titania by luring the High Mage Council into a trap. As a result, Charlotte must stop his schemes. #''Charlotte vs. the Cockatrice'' - 04/16/2009 - A chicken known for its petrifying gaze arrives to freeze New Titania. As a result, Charlotte joins forces with her friends to stop the chicken. #''The Goat Invasion'' - 04/30/2009 - An army of goats attempt to invade New Titania as Charlotte doesn't take them seriously, until, they are revealed to be strangely enough former wizards and witches trapped inside goats' bodies. #''Light Flower'' - 05/07/2009 - Charlotte discovers a strange glowing flower called the "Light Flower" and finds out that it can be used for magic. However, it only can be found in a dark cave in the woods as she and Maria travel across Stonecreek City to reach it. #''The Fairy Ball'' - 05/14/2009 - Evie reveals that she was invited to a ball for fairies as she invites Charlotte, Maria and their friends to come with her. However, Evie's brother, known as the Royal Prince, ends up trying to flirt with Charlotte, unaware that she is already dating Maria as some mayhem happens. #''Darkboard'' - 05/21/2009 - When Darklia found out about an ancient board game that allows sending people to a strange world, she uses it on Charlotte and Maria, only to get stuck on it as well. Due to that, they reluctantly have to join forces in order to escape the game. #''Maria and the Android'' - 05/28/2009 - When a shy inventor creates a sentient robotic "witch" who aims to be a great sorceress, Maria heads out to discover the reasons of it and learns that she's actually a mad machine. However, she can't count with Charlotte's help, since she is busy helping her mother with chores. #''Order of the Shadows'' - 07/30/2009 - William discovers a cult where the members sacrifice their magic in order to free a powerful chaotic being. #''The Great Gold Robbery'' - 09/17/2009 - When Tom and Tina attempt to rob the biggest bank in the city, Charlotte and Maria attempt to stop them. #''The Puppet's Game'' - 10/15/2009 - The Puppet King and Queen kidnap Charlotte and her friends and forces them to play their "game" as they try to escape from them. #''The Cursed Necklace'' - 11/26/2009 - Charlotte buys a necklace for Maria as a way to thank her for everything she's done for the last few weeks. However, something strange happens that is connected to the necklace. #''How Darklia Stole Christmas'' - 12/10/2009 - It's Christmas time and Darklia plans to ruin Charlotte's holiday by sneaking into houses and stealing every gift they got. Thanks to it, Charlotte must stop her by beating her at her own game. #''Countdown'' - 12/31/2009 - It's New Year's Eve and everyone is getting ready to celebrate the arrival of 2010. However, a strange creature who claims to be the "guardian" of time plots to make sure the year never changes. #''The Lunch Club'' - 01/14/2010 - While Charlotte and Maria are out to a farout place, a supposed former student of Tattoous comes to destroy the school. So William, Wendy, ironically Willow, Daisuke, Andrew, Evie and Connor form some sort of team to stop this dark magician. #''Daisuke and the Black Samurai'' - 01/28/2010 - Charlotte and Daisuke work together for a history project. Unfortunately, Charlotte accidentally reawakens an ancient samurai that wants to hunt down both of them. #''Charlotte the Werewolf'' - 03/18/2010 - When Willow accidentally bites Charlotte, turning her into a werewolf, they must ironically work together to cure her from this state. #''The Legion of Charlotte Haters'' - 06/07/2010 - When Omega Siren, Ograaaar, Rock N' Roll and the Troll Queen form a team to defeat Charlotte, Charlotte has to learn a new technique to stop them from releasing something they may regret. #''Me and My Shadow'' - 07/05/2010 - Charlotte learns that her dark counterpart is once more out to cause chaos as she has to find some sort of way to defeat her. Season 2 (2010-2011) #''The Silver Horn Festival'' - 08/16/2010 - TBD #''TBD'' - 09/13/2010 - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2010 - TBD #''Hey! That Ghost Possessed My Girlfriend!'' - 10/18/2010 - When Kristen returns and possesses Maria, Charlotte must find a way to free her from her before she gets fully controlled by her and begins to cause chaos. #TBD - 11/15/2010 - TBD #''The Anti-Magic Club'' - 12/06/2010 - Charlotte comes face-to-face with a club who is against magic. (More coming soon...) #''Snowed In'' - 12/27/2010 - TBD #''Trashed'' - 01/03/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/10/2011 - TBD #TBD - 01/24/2011 - TBD #TBD - 02/07/2011 - TBD #''Vote for... Butch Jaxon?!'' - 02/28/2011 - Maria's father has a new plan in mind in order to gain control over New Titania by entering the counsellor election. However, TBD. #TBD - 03/21/2011 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2011 - TBD #''What's the Magic Word?'' - 05/30/2011 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/11/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2011 - TBD #TBD - 07/25/2011 - TBD #''Welcome to Eternity City'' - 08/01/2011 - TBD #''Escape From Eternity City'' - 08/08/2011 - TBD Season 3 (2011-2012) #TBD - 08/15/2011 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2011 - TBD #TBD - 09/19/2011 - TBD #''Enhanced Ol' Magic'' - 09/26/2011 - TBD #TBD - 10/10/2011 - TBD #''The Nightmare Stalker'' - 10/31/2011 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2011 - TBD #''special'' - 12/19/2011 - TBD #''Hey… He's Back'' - 02/20/2012 - Set six days after Rise of the Dragon, Charlotte reunites with her friends as Necromus returns from his banishment and TBD. #new Girl here or in Hey… He's Back cause she first appears in rise of the dragon - 02/27/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 03/26/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/02/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/14/2012 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2012 - TBD #''Obsessed with a Bird's Nest'' - 05/28/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2012 - TBD #''Bow to the Queen'' - 09/03/2012 - Charlotte returns home after a long (unseen) trip and is shocked to find out the whole city has been turned into Darkchar's kingdom. Season 4 (2012-2013) #TBD - 10/01/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/08/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/2012 - TBD #''Rise of the Shadowy Beast'' - 10/22/2012 - TBD #''Knight of the Living Dead'' - 10/29/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/05/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/12/2012 - TBD #TBD - 11/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 04/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/06/2013 - TBD #''Someone Stole My Powers!'' - 05/13/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/20/2013 - TBD #TBD - 05/27/2013 - TBD #TBD - 06/03/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/02/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/16/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/23/2013 - TBD #''The End'' - 09/30/2013 - Charlotte faces her ultimate challenge against Darklia as they are forced to join forces one more by facing the forces that turned against Darklia and want to take over her realm under command of an unknown threat who might be more powerful than anyone they faced before. Category:Episodes Category:List of episodes